Doctor Who Series 5
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: Amelia Pond's life was boring, so, when a police box crashes in her garden, and a man steps out of it, her life alters, drastically. This is her story. The story of the girl who waited. The story of the girl followed by cracks in her wall. On Hiatus.


**I thought of doing this while listening to "Vale Decem" on YouTube. The regeneration of the Tenth Doctor with his son, Timothy Latimer-Smith. I think that I found all of Ood Sigma's words. I have also added a fluff scene between The Doctor and Timothy. What started out as merely being a one-shot, has now evolved into the whole of Series 5. So, this is chapter one.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Vale Decem.**

The Doctor watched as his first love, after the Timewar, disappeared up the stairs to the inner layer of the Powell Estate. Rose Tyler was gone from his life... for good... or, at least, from this life... He smiled, before gasping in pain. He placed a hand on the wall and tried to cover it, as his son, Timothy, was glancing anxiously up at him. Followed by Timothy, the Doctor began to walk across the snow filled estate, and towards the Tardis, which was parked in the familiar place. The Doctor got halfway to the Tardis before the radiation overtook him, and his vision blurred. Giving a gasp of pain, he stumbled forwards, collapsing onto all fours. He heard the muffled cry of "Dad!" before he felt Timothy reach his side. After a few moments, The Doctor looked up. There he was. Ood Sigma was stood in front of him, motionless and emotionless. The voice of Ood Sigma was calm and emotionless as he spoke "We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending. But the story never ends."

Using Timothy for support, the Doctor heaved himself to his feet, and a bitter sweet melody began to play, right across the estate, and the entire universe began to sing with it.

_Vale Decem  
Ad aeternam  
Di meliora  
Ad aeternam  
Vale Decem  
Di meliora  
Beati  
Pacifici  
Vale Decem  
Vale Decem  
Di meliora  
Beati  
Pacifici  
Vale Decem_

The Doctor reached the Tardis and ushered Timothy inside. The Doctor closed the door behind him, and leaned against it.

_Alis grave_

"Timmy," he began, to his son "I'm so glad that I met you. Now, go on. Go to your room. You'll be safe there,"

"But, Dad I-"

The Doctor looked to Timothy, and placed a kiss to his sixteen year old son's forehead. "Go. Do it for me, Timmy," Timothy did not look back as he left the room. The Doctor could see that he was fighting back tears. The Doctor quietly whispered to himself "I love you, Timmy,"

Timothy stopped in the doorway to the main hall, and placed a hand onto the wall, before looking back and casting a cheeky smile to his father. At that point, the Doctor blanched for a moment. Timothy looked just like his mother... Maybe he should have sent Timothy to her? At least he would have been relatively safe with her... He did not have time to ponder this as Timothy finally left the room. The Doctor gasped in pain again, and used the banister on the side of the ramp, to pull himself up to the console.

_Ad perpetuam memoriam_

He slipped off his long, battered, bruised and beige overcoat, and threw it over one of the column roof supports. He lifted up a hand, and it glowed with the familiar colour of the regeneration energy.

_Vale Decem_

He gently closed the hand and looked towards the Tardis's large, coral Console.

_Gratis tibi ago_

Clutching onto the console he hauled himself around it to the side where the captain's chair was. He reached the scanner and looked up to the blue Time Rotor in the middle of the console. He pulled down the lever near his right arm, and the Tardis began to roar into life. Like her owner, the Tardis knew what was coming. She had seen it nine times before, all in differing manners of potency. The Tardis thrummed into life, readying herself for the forthcoming explosion that she knew was inevitable... The Doctor had never taken this much radiation in his life. Even she, being a ship capable of time travel, hadn't given him this much radiation last time.

_Ad aeternam_

The Doctor watched the Time Rotor move up and down twice.

_Nunquam singularis  
Nunquam  
Dum spiro fido_

The Tardis slowly span away from Earth and the Doctor moved around the console, to the part in front of the ramp, as the Universe began to scream the end of the song.

_Vale…  
Vale…  
Vale…  
Vale…  
Vale…_

The Doctor knew that his time was up. He was breathing heavily. "I don't want to go," His words were quiet, but all his emotion was portrayed in them. He began to glow bright yellow as the universe howled for its dying saviour. The Doctor lifted up both hands, and they were held out in front of him. He noticed that they were both glowing too. He looked from the left hand, to the right, and then directly in front of him. He could not hold the energy back any longer. The Universe howled. He threw back his head, spread both arms wide, and exploded in a flash of yellow. The Universe screamed as the Doctor began to regenerate. Images of some of the Doctor's past companions flew through his head... _Barbara, Ian, Vicki_... but they did nothing to help... _Steven, Ben, Polly, Katarina, Sarah Jane, Leela, Romana_... He just wanted to go now... _Adric, Nyssa, Turlough, Peri, Ace, Grace, Rose, Martha, Donna, Christina, Adelaide, Wilfred_... he just wanted the pain to end... _Timothy, Jenny, Susan, Alex_... that was all it took, that was what he needed; his family, his son, Timothy, his generated daughter, Jenny, his granddaughter, Susan, and his great-grandson, Alex; all of them, there with him. The stream of Vortex energy, which came from his left hand, collided with the Console, while the other blew the windows open. The Console sparked and exploded in a flash of bright light. The floor burst into flames, the wires on the ceiling began to hang down, and one of the cylindrical wall patterns exploded open, knocking one of the support columns forward. It crashed to the floor, shattering on impact and covering the floor near the console. The Doctor screamed in pain, and his appearance changed as his face was entirely engulfed by the vortex energy.

He screamed, as the regeneration ended. Something nearby exploded and he turned around. The wall sparked behind him and he smiled "Legs." he took one leg into his hands "I've still got legs!" he kissed his leg "Good."

He placed both hands over his chest and began patting them as he removed them "Arms," he reached his hands "Hands," he began to wiggle the fingers "Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers!" he examined his ears "Ears, yes," he placed both hands over his eyes "Eyes, two," he grabbed his nose "Nose," he patted it "I've have worse," he moved his hands over his chin "Chin... Blimey!"

He ran his hands through his hair "Hair!" then, he felt the length of it "I'm a girl?" he exclaimed, his voice going a little squeaky. He grabbed his Adam's apple "No, no, I'm not a girl," he grabbed a lock of the hair and pulled it in front of his face "and still not ginger!" he hooked the hear behind his ears and spoke "There's something else..." he just couldn't remember what it was... his memories and mind were jumbled up... "There's something important! I'm-" he began to tap the side of his head "I'm - I'm,"

The Tardis lurched as something inside the console exploded again. The Doctor was almost knocked off of his feet. He clutched the Console to avoid falling to the floor. "Ha ha!" He laughed "Crashing!" he darted around the other side of the Console, as the Tardis, flames billowing from the roof and the thick framed bottom, spiralled vertically, and then horizontally, towards the planet below.

"Ha ha!" The Doctor laughed, bouncing around the console like a mad man "ha ha ho!" he grabbed the scanner and looked into it. The Tardis was missing time tracks as it clattered to the planet below. "Woohoohoo!" the Doctor cried. He moved away from the console for a moment as something dropped into the gap between his arms. "Ah!" he cried. The flames roared again. The Doctor, still holding onto the scanner, threw back his head and hollered to the universe **_"GERONIMO!"_**

Smoking, spluttering, and lurching, the Tardis broke the silent atmosphere, and began spiralling over London. A few moments later, the Console inside exploded, showering the room in sparks and smoke. The Double ingress swung open as the Tardis lurched, and the Doctor was knocked from the Tardis. He grabbed the bottom of the Tardis, and hung on. He attempted to get a good grip on something. The Sonic Screwdriver was in his mouth. The light on top of the Tardis flashed, and the materialization noise roared as the Tardis headed towards Big Ben. The Doctor managed to pull himself half into the Tardis. Big Ben's loud chime rang out, and the Doctor looked over his shoulder. The Tardis was going to hit it.

He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver and squeezed the button. The handbrake on the Tardis's Console slammed down, sparking. The Doctor, in the sheer force of the sparks, was knocked back out of the Tardis, which shot upwards, right over the top of Big Ben. The Doctor gave a scream of fear, but the Tardis, still having some control, moved up a little more, and the Doctor missed the spire on the top of Big Ben. He gave a breath of relief, and the Tardis continued on its path. The Doctor managed to haul himself into the Tardis. The Console sparked and The Doctor moved forward. He was crouched as he closed the doors behind him. He slumped against the doors in relief. The Tardis console exploded again and the Doctor was thrown around. The Tardis span forward, going from being the right way up, to being upside down. A few miles away, in Leadworth, about half an hour from Gloucester, by car, and about two minutes by Tardis, seven year old, Amelia Jessica Pond knelt by her bed, praying. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls, and the pencils... and the fish. It's Easter now, so, I hope I didn't wake you? But, honest, it is an emergency. There's... a crack in my wall." she topped praying for a moment, and looked to the large crack, which ran horizontally across the wall. She looked back in front of her and continued speaking "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but, I know it's not, because, at night, there are voices. So, please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman, or-"

She was cut off. The sound of the Tardis's materialization echoed from her back garden, it was loud, long, and screechy, and the sound of soil being thrown around echoed for a few moments. Amelia's eyes went wide as saucers as the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood echoed. She glanced over her shoulder "Back in a mo,"

She got up, picked up the torch, moved aside the thin, white curtain, turned on the torch, and looked out of the window. There it was. Right in her back garden. The Tardis. Yellow light shone from the windows and the Police Public Call Box written across the top of the Tardis, and smoke rose from all around it. What remained of the shed, that used to be in Amelia's garden, fell from the side of the Tardis, and onto the floor.

Amelia frowned, confused, until her eyes caught the word "Police" and she smiled, glancing upwards "Thank you, Santa,"

She pulled on a red cardigan, and, still holding the torch, left the house. Down the steps, and across the concrete floor. Through the leafy archway, and to the Tardis. As she walked towards it, she stepped on a stick. She passed the swing in the garden, and reached the smoking Tardis. She jumped, as the double ingress, broken off of its hinges, exploded outwards, and a large grappling hook flew from the empty space between the doors. It narrowly avoided Amelia, and stuck itself into the handle of the wheelbarrow. She looked back up to the Tardis. A hand appeared at the bottom of the gap between the doors. Then, another hand appeared, and, a few moments later, the Doctor's head appeared.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked. Amelia was gobsmacked.

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued _

_

* * *

_

Posted below, are the translations for the song "Vale Decem"

Farewell Ten  
Eternally  
Farewell Ten  
Heaven send you better times  
Happiness  
Peaceably  
Farewell Ten  
Heavy with wings  
To the perpetual memory  
Farewell Ten  
I give thanks  
Eternally  
Never alone  
Never  
While you breathe, trust  
Farewell…

* * *

**Review Please. Thank You. **


End file.
